The Jester
by Ruysbroeck
Summary: Kim & Ron must battle an unknown foe trying to get the better of them.The opening has quite a bit of fluff but it works it's way out from there.


The Jester

It was a dark and stormy night both inside and out. The weather was atrocious, rain lashed at the windows, trees bent sideways under the onslaught of heavy winds. Inside the home two teenagers were attempting to study for exams that would arrive far too soon.

The male went by the name of Ron Stoppable. He wasn't a very tall young lad but he was in fairly good shape with a long thin body held up by short strong legs and slightly oversized feet. On top of his oval head was a mass of blond hair made even more of a disaster by the fact that he was well past the point of pulling out his hair in frustration. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but that didn't mean he wasn't trying his best, at least now that he had a girlfriend. She was the one who made sure he dressed a little more dignified than he had in the past, now instead of a baggy jersey and cargo pants he had on tight pair of jeans and a better quality t-shirt with a breast pocket, a convenient place to hold small objects like pens, pencils, calculators, little pink naked mole rats named Rufus.

His girlfriend or tutor as the present situation demanded was in the opinion of many, most of all him the most wonderful girl in the world. She was athletic, pretty, popular and smart just to name a few of her best qualities. Athletic for she was captain of he cheer squad and one of the best on the swim team, popular because most cheerleaders were. Smart, well she was definitely an overachiever and was at this point trying to drill as much history into his thick skull as could possibly be managed.

As for pretty, her deep red hair was pulled back into a pony tail because June was starting to become hot and the parents hadn't turned on the air conditioner on yet also it kept her from pulling her own hair out in frustration at his not really grasping history. Her beautiful round head with enchanting green eyes usually kept him spell bound but they had lost much of there gleam with the frustration of studying. A long well muscled and perky body with gorgeously extensive legs encased in a tight pair of jeans ending with a set of small lovely bare feet. Covering her top was a cut off shirt that exposed her well muscled abdomen and cute belly button. Her name was Kim Possible and she was quite happy to be called the companion of Ron Stoppable.

The problem of studying arose mostly because they were trying to study in the family room instead of somewhere quite and out of the way. They were seated side by side on the couch with their text books spread out in front of them on the coffee table. Kim's twin brothers were lying before the massive television screen watching whatever the latest abomination was and enjoying every minute of it.

"Ron concentrate! Exams are only a week away and you really need to know this."

"I know. I know. I just can't concentrate with all these distractions." His hand flashed towards the television "I don't even watch this crap." Which surprised Kim, she thought he would watch almost anything especially when he should be working.

What the twins were watching could be classed under the comedy genre and that's about as far as it would go. It had some weaselly little man with a hawk nose and curly hair surrounding a shinny bald head and he went under the assumed name of the Jester. This was the host and his shows main clam to fame was the fact that it took celebrities and put them into uncomfortable positions and usually ended up humiliating them all for a laugh. Most of the situations weren't all that amusing

"Why can't we use the kitchen?" A slight wine was in his voice. He did much better if he could stay focused and if he could do that Kim would be easier to get along with and that was better for him.

"Parents are in there. With guests. Learning to play bridge. Why? I have no idea." At this point she figured they should have a little break, relieve some of the tension a little bit.

"Well how about your bedroom?"

"Parents don't trust us on our own."

"Don't trust us. Why? What could…" He got a look that included a raised eyebrow "never mind."

"It's alright." She brought her hand to his cheek caressing it slightly, helping him to relax slightly "Well take five and them get back at it."

"Kim and Ron sitting in a tree K.I.S.S. ing" sang out in front of the two would be lovers. Kim growled at her two brothers and they stopped their little chant but continued to laugh as they went back to the TV.

The elder pair leaned back on the sofa and cuddled up against one another trying to let the tension eased from their worn bodies. The show was finally over and hopefully the tweebs would leave and find something else to keep them occupied. The host came on again for his final monologue "Well that was an interesting jest we played on him wasn't it?" he laughed with a nasal sound it came off as rather unnatural. "Well next week we have a special live presentation featuring Kim Possible and her beloved partner Ron Stoppable. I hope you'll join us for the mayhem. So I hope to see you all then. Good bye." And with that the credits flew by at the speed of light.

Kim's eyes were wide in shock "What did you do?"

Both teens were looking shocked into each others eyes "I didn't do anything. I don't even watch this show."

"Something must of happened. I didn't get asked. Are you sure?" If there was one thing Kim really hated was to be humiliated most especially on live TV with millions of people watching.

The twins were now looking back at them "Alright Kim nice going" stated one

The other piped in "Yea on live TV again."

No more studying would be completed this evening as both youths attempted to figure out how they were supposed to be on a television show neither had any desire to be on.

It was an absolutely gorgeous evening the sun glowed orange on the horizon sending tendrils of light across the lands. A slight breeze moved the branches of the trees and bushes newly green with fresh leaves. A shower earlier in the day had left the ground moist but the smell of damp grass along with fresh flowers wafted through the air sending a myriad of pleasurable scents into the heavens. All in all a perfect evening for our two young love birds to be strolling down the paths of the nearby park.

Kim and Ron were taking a break from studding on this lovely Wednesday evening trying to soak in the math they had been attempting to study. Exams were less than a week away, their first was Tuesday, and Kim was making sure Ron knew his stuff before they entered the examinations.

Kim was rather pleased with her love he was really trying to learn and not putting off the studying until the last minute. Of coarse that didn't mean he got things right or understood what he was doing all the time, but tonight she had finally smashed one whole section of math into his skull and now he at least understood the equations and could do the problems over and over repeatedly. Of course the down side was now when she looked at the same set of problems she no could no longer for the life of her figure them out. She also knew that tomorrow that it would all come back, for there was no way she was going to ask Ron to explain things.

The couple was walking slowly along the paths of the park quietly enjoying each others company, captivated by the splendor of the evening. Both were leaning heavily on each other almost trying to limit the space between them. The pair had their arms wrapped around each others waists.

Ok who are we kidding. Ron hadn't had his arm on her waist since shortly after they become a couple. Almost daily his arm had slowly worked its way down from her waste to its present position, thumb tucked into her back pocket hand cupping her bottom. And what's more she didn't seem to mind one bit. Of coarse her position of her hand was not much better, thumb strung through one of the holes in his belt loop and her fingers dangling down over his backside.

They stopped by the edge of the small man made lake that ran through the centre of the park. There they just stood remaining silent watching the sun and completely absorbed in their own thoughts. Rufus sitting on Ron's shoulder rocking back and forth slightly bored, it wasn't normal that these two would just stand quietly and watch the sun drop. Of course the little naked mole rat wasn't much up on human relationships and not seeing either of his friends in affairs of the heart before this meant that it was all new to him as well. They still loved him and paid attention to him and most importantly feed him, he was taking this new turn of events quiet well.

The sun had almost completed its decent for another day and Kim turned to head for home. "Come on Ron we can still get some more studying done." she said quietly. He didn't move but pulled her back into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck causing Rufus to make a mad dash up Kim's arm and to wrap his small body around her neck like a tiny scarf. Kim closed her eyes and welcomed his kiss, holding his body against hers enjoying the moment.

They broke off startled as the Kimmunicator chirped out. Kim lay her head against Ron's shoulder and shook it, quite overwhelmed by the knowledge that she might never get a peaceful moment with her love. Reaching into her pants pocket she pulled out the device "Go Wade."

Wade was their friend and the intelligence / tech operator of team Possible. He usually collected all the data, crunched it down and got her the answers she needed for saving the world. He didn't always come by this information legally but stopping evil was infinitely more important. Also he constructed the gadgets and gismos that allowed them to defeat villains in their tracks. That's what you got when you dealt with an 11 yr. old super genius.

"Hey Kim I'm not interrupting anything."

"No Wade, we're good." She had moved back into the original position with her arm around Ron's waste just so Wade wouldn't see what they'd been up to. Not that he probably didn't have them on some hidden camera or micro chipped or some such thing.

"Good. You got a hit on your web site from the Tri-city antiquities museum. Apparently a rather large book was taken from their possession today and since they don't own the book they would kind of like you to get it back. Think you two are up to it?"

"Ok Wade. I don't think we'll need a ride but we should be there in about half and hour." she signed off and dumped the Kimmunicator back into her pocket. Looking over at Ron "You weren't that enthusiastic about getting back to math were you?" she smiled at him hopping he wasn't to disappointed about ending a romantic stroll like this.

"No not really. I don't think I could handle any more numbers anyway."

She started to pull away from their romantic rendezvous but was halted abruptly when her arm had stretched to its full extension and looked back slightly confused. Her boyfriend had not moved but was staring back at her. "What…"

But that's as far as she got "I'm not finished with you yet." he pulled her back into his embrace finishing what he began a short while ago.

The Tri-city museum of antiquities was closed for the day, at least for the viewing public. Kim and Ron had gotten into the now darkened building through the rear entrance. They had buzzed through to the chief administrator and he had brought them in and was now leading them to the scene of the crime.

He was a middle aged man fairly portly around the midriff and was of a modest height with a head ringed with hair of black and not nothing on top. His most distinguished feature was the long handle bar moustache that curled upwards at either ends.

Kim and Ron had rushed back to her parent's home and quickly changed into the mission clothes and then with equal speed had made it to the museum shortly after closing. Now they were standing in the gift shop just off the main lobby of the museum. It was very petite compared to the entrance way. Where entrance way was massive with grand curved ceilings outlined in gold decoration brightly painted with images of past greatness. Its main attraction that left most incoming visitors gasping with awe was the skeletal remains of Albertosorous its massive jaws gaping ferociously wide.

A cold chill had gone down Kim's spine as she passed a small podium that held the headless statue of a monkey no more than a foot in height with an ugly rock brown coloured body it looked to be sitting holding a pair of cymbals. She had the weird sensation that this thing had been a source of consternation for her but could recall of no such incident.

The gift shop was tucked off to one side of the main lobby, put in latter as an after thought when objects of rarity took on a more expensive tone and government subsidies got smaller and smaller.

Lining the walls were postures of some of the artwork and exhibits, jewellery mimicking that which was under lock and key could be picked out and worn home. The biggest seller was of course was the toys that every child begged and pestered their parents to distraction for. Kim was holding Ron's hand now not out of love although she did indeed love him but to keep him away from the shinny bobbles that called him to distraction.

The administrator finally stopped in the small book section pointing to a stand that had once held a large tome of some sorts. He stopped his narrative about the coming and goings of the antiquities "It was right here this morning when we opened up and by late in the day was gone!" He was quite exasperated.

Kim piped in "Are you sure that it wasn't moved or just misplaced, may be purchased?"

"Oh No! The book was about the history of the comedic art. The owner loaned it to us for display purposes only and was not to be sold at all. I mean in terms of books it was fairly expensive but not really anything that couldn't be purchased by anyone. It's more the fact that our reputation would be ruined." He went on to explain in his thick English accent. It was one of those things that said if you could take something from the gift shop why not from somewhere else in the museum and that would lead to endless problems. "We really would like you to help retrieve the book, if you could Miss Possible."

Kim sighted "Do you have any video of the area?"

"Ah no. There are cameras and heavier security all over the premises but due to a…a slight oversight there is nothing in the shop." It was a inquiry that had been raised in the past and was now coming back to haunt him, budget constraints again

She now turned to her partner and his traveling companion "You two look around and see what you can find. I'll continue to talk to the administrator." A huge grin crossed Ron's face and his eyes gleamed as he rubbed his hands together joyfully "Not in the toy section!" she continued. She smiled as she heard a groan escape his lips. She knew him far to well but still loved him anyway.

Rufus hopped out of Ron's lower pants pocket and started his search. Being quite low to the ground he could go places and find things that his two human compatriots could never hope to see. He glanced up and saw Kim using the Kimmunicator to scan around the book for any worthwhile clues, a pale blue light shone from the devices back illuminating the area around where the book used to be positioned. Ron was glancing around the books and shelves not quite sure what he was supposed to be looking for.

Rufus moved fast, scampering around and under the shelves, over the books. His little body began popping up and down, in and out of every nook and cranny, bin and bundle. He found many different items most of no relevance, except for the dropped change that he enthusiastically pocketed for himself.

He didn't know how long his search went on for he could never find a watch in his size. But off to the one side many meters away from where the book had once sat was a small carefully folder piece of paper with a slight mark showing that it had been dropped and then trodden upon. It might not be important but being a good detective he opened it anyway. It was a small white piece of non descript paper with dark neatly written, not printed script.

Rufus sat back on his hind quarters to scan the paper. He looked like a man reading the mornings paper on the floor. Snorting to himself and slowly turning the paper over he read.

_Bring the book to the warehouse district_

"_The History of Comedy"_

_20 Sutherland drive, top floor_

_Friday a 7:30 pm_

_Don't be late!_

_There is no security near the books_

_So removed will be no problem._

_Payment will be made to you upon _

_receipt of item._

_Many Thanks_

There was a small map of the gift shop showing where the book would be found. Rufus folded the paper up again, stuffed it into his small mouth and rushed back to his partners they should know what to do.

They had arrived early. Scouting the perimeter beforehand, getting the feel of the situation and the lay of the land. It was a very large building, old, ugly and non-descript, almost as if time had passed by and forgot it had ever existed.

The structure was built of cinderblocks many times painted over small windows long since painted lined the top of the construction. A metal roof covered its top long since past it's prime and leaking along the metallic seams, covered in dirt and garbage of the ages except for the aerials and satellite dish. A parking lot ringed the structure, grass sprouting through divots and cracks. Several massive doors opened into the interior or failed to do so now, held together with massive chains and new locks barring entrance to any but those who held the key.

The easiest way in looked to be a fire exit positioned on the west top side. Stairs led all the way to the top with a small platform placed before the door for several persons to stand while awaiting entrance.

The two teens waited hidden in the shadows near another ugly old and decrepit building, waiting for someone, anyone to show up. Kim was starting to get impatient, she wasn't good at sitting around waiting, she needed things to happen, quickly.

She pulled out the Kimmunicator and hit the button to signal her communications expert, at his response "Wade nothings happening I need you to find out anything you can about this building" and then almost as an after thought "Please and Thank you."

He waited patiently as she finished her requests and then started banging away on the keyboard. He already knew the address and the sights he needed to find the info Kim needed. "Ok Kim the building has been leased to one Mr. Allen Wood several weeks ago and he applied for and got a building permit shortly there after. There has been construction going on inside but it doesn't say what they're up to."

A pause as he typed away again to a different location "As for security, other than the massive locks you reported earlier there doesn't seem to be any. Just a security company sending around a car once per night to ensure the place is still standing and that's about all I can give you. If you want anything else I'll have to dig deeper and that will take time the next thermo or radar sat. won't be over for another couple of hours." He sounded quite enthusiastic about utilizing them.

"No Wade that will be all. Were going in, if we need any more help I'll call." And with that Kim signed off and placed the device back into its traveling pouch. She turned to her companion, running her hand through his scruffy hair she looked into his eyes and smiled "You ready for this?"

"No! But lets go anyway." He limply smiled back at her.

There was no sense in trying to be stealthy. It wasn't quite 8 in the evening and it was late spring meaning that the sun was still shinning brightly and they tore off across the tarmac, webbing thumping against their mission clothes.

Kim stopped her dash, banging against the side of the building, back against the wall the rusted old stairs before her. Ron with Rufus hanging on for dear life attached to his shoulder, arrived several seconds later, breathing heavily. No reaction either from inside the building or out confronted them as they waited for something, anything to happen.

This was starting to perplex Kim, maybe the plan had changed and the book was delivered elsewhere. No she though to herself checking the building was first, then she would contact Wade and let him take it from there.

Kim led the way up the stairs, they were old but recently repaired. New welds could be seen in many places both on the stairs and on the railing. They were still an ugly rusty grey colour with very few areas left coated in paint. As they reached the top platform many stories above the ground a large solid metal door freshly painted in yellow greeted them. Kim carefully tried the knob but found it locked. Carefully looking up and around the door revealed that the only lock was the one found in the handle.

Ron kept an eye open for anyone as Kim pulled a simple lock pick from her inside her left glove there was no need for the extensive electronic device concealed in the handle of one of her combs. Squatting in front of the door her mind concentrating on what needed to be done. She slid the picks in and carefully worked at the mechanism until a small click told her the job had been completed. Small simple lock no big!

Standing and readying herself for the unknown she nudged her partner with her elbow "Let's go" and with that she swung the door open and burst into the building.

It was black. The only light came from the now open door brought any relief to the all enveloping darkness. And it didn't make much of a dent, their shadows quickly got lost and then vanished as the piston up top the door slowly slid its mass back into the closed position with a small click.

Ron moved his hand up and slid it along Kim's back, making sure that she was still there. More a reassurance to himself, he really didn't want to be alone like this. His other hand reached into his webbing and removed a small pencil light and turned it on. It penetrated the room no better than the sunlight had. Turning back he used the light to scan the wall beside the door and sighed, no light switch. "KP, I don't think anybodies here."

Kim removed her own small flashlight and started shinning it around. She could see that they were on a far side of a platform. It wasn't very large for she could see a railing surrounding not to far in the distance. A small hole wide enough for a man to pass opened into a vacuum. No wall or ceiling could be seen. "Shall we take a little look around? See what we can find." As she pointed off into the space ahead.

Advancing shinning the light ahead they could see a thick plank proceeding out into the gloom. It was just a plank, no railing. Bolted to the platform they were standing on. There was no where else to go, unless they wanted to drop over the edge and see what lay below. Kim decided upon the plank at least it seemed to lead some where.

As per norm Kim lead the way, this time a lot more cautiously. Ron would be much more hesitant and she didn't want to loose him, plus she didn't know what lay ahead. The plank was wide, about 2 feet, easily balanced upon and thick enough to hold their weight, although it did seem to sag slightly as she moved farther out. Looking back she could see Ron arms outstretched for balance, Rufus on his shoulder holding the light under his one arm. She smiled as they had yet to take a step off the platform.

Four good sized paces out she felt as something brushed past her leg, slightly pushing at her pant leg just below the knee and then it was gone. I had felt like a very thin wire snapping, she stopped silent. The only sound she could her was Ron's feet slowly shuffling along behind.

She moved her light up, shinning it out into the void, hopping to see something all the wile wanting it to be nothing more than her imagination. Her body went tense as Ron finally reached her putting his hand on her shoulder and trying to get a look around her. "Something wrong?" he whispered into her ear.

She didn't get a chance to answer for out of the gloom came a whirring, almost like a small generator starting up fallowed by a crack like a gate pushed open in a strong wind. Finally the beam of her light caught sight of the objects headed in their direction quickly. Her first though was the heat seeking hummingbirds from one of her past dilemmas. She gasped and dove down pressing her body against the plank wishing for some sort of cover. "RON DUCK!" She screamed and felt the board warble as Ron flattened.

The flapping lasted only a few seconds along with a racket that could only be described as quacking and finally a howl of pain that had obviously come from her boyfriend, then a deafening silence. Shortly she raised her body up and turned so that her bottom was sitting on the board with her feet dangling out into nothingness and looked to see her love eyes pressed tightly together arms wrapped around the wood, backside high in the air. Rufus was still holding the light shinning it at the object that was fastened to Ron in a very uncomfortable spot.

Kim slid down until her hip was pressing against Ron's forehead so as to get a better look. She watched as Rufus stuffed the light into his master's belt, rub his little paws together and give a heave pulling at the object attached. She reached over to give the little mole rat a hand, but with a mighty heave tore the object of Ron's chagrin tore off, along with a chunk of his pants.

She smiled as a heavy sigh echoed from the throat of her partner and watched as Rufus bounced down Ron's back until he landed on her knee. Ron carefully felt around the tender spot on his bottom where the tear now existed in his trousers. He pushed himself up so his legs strattled the wooden plank and looked rather glum. "It never fails." He continued to poke at the hole.

Kim still smiling took the object from Rufus for examination purposes. It was a duck. A small mechanical duck painted with a green head brown back and white belly. Its wings moved and so did its mouth, complete with teeth gripping onto a small portion of grey fabric. She smiled shaking her head, leaned over to a rather glum looking Ron, handed him the duck and with a quick kiss to try and cheer him up "Lets keep going."

"You know the doors not that far back."

"Ya I know but we're going to find out what's going on here." And with that she picked herself up and made ready to head forward again, Knowing all the while he would be right behind her.

Slowly she continued her way down the path, Ron could be heard shuffling along behind. Several more steps passed beneath her feet when she noticed the board was bending considerably and with every progressive step it got worse.

Her beam of light drifted from the path to the gloom ahead and back down to the path again, Ron's light pretty much shone to where the back of her feet. As long a Kim was in the vicinity he knew that everything would be just fine, at least that was what he had convinced himself of long ago.

Her light shone down on the plank once again and she stopped dead, Ron bumping into her, she hadn't realized he was that close. The board not far in front had been cut along the top, with every step they made more stress was placed upon it and would eventually snap. "Ron! Back…Back! BACK!"

She hadn't quite finished her pivot around when a large crack split the air and the world fell out from under her. Instinctively her one hand went down to grab the grapple gun from its pouch on her hip and the other grabbed Ron's arm.

But too late she felt a massive slap against her back and then icy cold water enveloping her, sucking out her breath. Frantically she flailed pushing her body to the surface trying for a lung full of air.

Coughing and spitting up water Kim bobbed her head around, she had let go of Ron when she had smacked into the water and now desperately needed to find him. She desired him to be ok. Quickly she fallowed the glow of his light he leaning heavily against the side of the pool.

She picked up her own light floating against the surface and swam over to him and gave him a soggy hug happy that he was alright, and then proceeded to throw herself over the edge and out onto the floor. Kim hated being wet in her mission clothes, they were quick dry but her underwear always rode up causing major discomfort.

She had just begun ringing out the water from her hair when Ron who was now sitting on the edge of the pool stated with a growing degree of concern. "Do naked mole rats swim?" He was flashing the light all over the top of the water.

Well Rufus always seemed to have a degree of skill in that category but Ron couldn't locate him.

Rufus was hanging on for his dear little life. His petite claws dug into the wood. Unfortunately it was a losing battle gravity was pulling him down. Little spirals of wood pulled out from beneath his claws and he let out a little squeal as his feet and belly no long felt the wood underneath. Looking below he saw the lights shinning and a second later they were moving at extreme speed up to great him.

Rufus bounced off Ron's head with a squeak and made a beautiful rendition of a perky side hurdler maneuver that ended in Kim's outstretched hands. He looked slightly dazed but no worse the ware. Kim chuckled "No but they bounce."

Ron responded "I guess their tops are filled with rubber."

"And their bottoms are filled with springs." And both the teens laughed and Rufus groaned in displeasure.

It didn't take long before the two teens were on their way again advancing slowly, cautiously if not more than a little damp, leaving puddles with each passing step. Kim had moved several paces to the left while Ron had continued more or less in a straight line. Both their small lights cutting into the gloom bobbing from floor to up straight ahead and side to side attempting to find a which way might lead them to some answers.

This was bothering Kim, she had no idea who had set up this mad house or why this was set up in the first place. The though entered Kim's mind that it might be Adrena- Lynn out for revenge. But last she had heard that nutty woman was still in prison and besides who would give her the money to set up this kind of elaborate creation. Plus she didn't think Lynn could come up with this kind of imaginative set up. So she just continued on her way just as in the dark as she was when this disaster first began.

Ron was squelching with each step dropping more water that still lingered on his body and saturated clothes pooling in the bottom of his shoes. He really didn't like being soaking wet. It was the fact that his clothes had plastered themselves to his body and more to the point his underwear was ridding up causing him sever discomfort. This was what caused his fungus problem in his toes, the constant wet feet from running around the world and not being able to get into fresh socks.

His wondered if Kim ever ran into this problem. No her feet and toes were always pretty and dainty and nicely ticklish. He grinded at that reflection and how he used to make her hit the ceiling by just running his finger along the length of her foot. Then inspiration hit him, may be he could keep a small pair of socks in his belt, in a plastic bag. They would be dry and he could change when they got wet, no more problem. Ah yes he was happy with himself.

Ron stopped abruptly his torch had caught something in the gloom. It was a standard wooden door painted in a pail dark colour with a simple knob and square pattern cut into the front. "All right Rufus." The naked mole rat was positioned on his shoulder, a better vantage point. "Yes a way out of here. Or at the very least a way that lead to somewhere else."

He was about to call to Kim when he noticed something else. Below him was a red outline. Shuffling about to get a better look, he noticed a large red X painted or tapped to the floor. Now why would anyone put that down there.

His eyes widened and he turned to look at Rufus and both turned their heads skywards "Aw crackers."

Kim had seen Ron's light point straight up through the corner of her eye but by the time her head had moved to take in the entire situation it was too late. Her hands rose up and pulled the hair at the sides of head and she let out a shriek of anguish but could do nothing to stop the scene. A large safe hit the floor and bounced right on Ron's position.

A moan escaped her lips and she stumbled slightly the image still full in her mind. Stopping she willed herself to fight back the tears and keep her head in the game. Kim took a deep breath and advanced quickly to where Ron had been.

One step was all it took, her foot landed on a large metal ring that had been placed on the floor. It was about a foot and half in diameter with a lip on the one side facing up. And when Kim stepped on the one side the other rose up much like a rake where the metal end has been trodden upon the other side rises up to strike. This is exactly what happened to Kim except the blow impacted on her shin.

Her eyes bugged out and her hands immediately wrapped around where the wallop had occurred.

The rest of the Possible family was situated around the television in the family room. The twins where in their usual position lying in front of the massive viewing panel with the two parents behind sitting on the sofa.

All were cheering on Kim and Ron if only because they had seen no one else.

The entire family had seen Ron get squashed and them Kim rush to him and now their eyes widened and jaws dropped over what transpired next. Mr. Possible watched his baby girl bouncing around on one foot holding her other leg just below the knee. "Our little Kimmy did not just say those offensive words."

The pain was tremendous as she hobbled the remaining distance to the safe. She was now crying and couldn't help it. Arriving at the safe she noticed something was amiss the feeling wasn't that of cold steel but soft and pliable. The dial and handle where painted on. She was now totally confused.

Suddenly the safe weaved around several times and then pitched over with a small thud. The bottom glowed with a soft light and two large feet stuck out. Kim grasped her shirt in front of her heart and let out a mad hysterical laugh of relief

Ron gradually backed his way out of the "safe". It hadn't taken him long to figure that it was not made of metal but of thick cardboard. He couldn't punch his way through, but since there wasn't a bottom pushing the box over and sliding out would be easy.

Climbing to his feet, Rufus still holding onto his shoulder he grinded at Kim who immediately wrapped herself around him in a huge hug. A long silence ensued, Kim just relived that her man wasn't splatter.

Finally she breathed deeply "Could you do me a favour?" She looked him in the eye and cupped her hand around his face.

"Anything KP"

"Next time you see a large object coming in your general direction, could you not be in the area of impact. I would make me very happy."

He ran his fingers through her still damp hair. "I'll see what I can do." He pulled her back into his arms running his hands on the naked portion of her back. Kim smiled, this was a nice little break from this mad house.

A chirping roused her from her contentment, which was not all that unusual these days. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the Kimmunicator and hit the button to initiated transmission. But before she spoke she gave the device a god shake to remove the water that still ran down its length. "What's the sitch Wade?"

Water spots coated the video screen before Wade's image "You're not going to like this Kim. I got an e-mail from an online friend and you remember that show the Jester that advertised you being on. Well you're on it." The image on the viewer changed and now she could see herself in Ron's arms talking into a little blue box.

Kim started to shake her head into Ron's shoulder. She hated more than anything to be humiliated, most especially for all could see. "Anything you can do Wade?"

"A few things come to mind but there not all that plausible. First I could try and jam the transition but it's on a wide wave length so it would mean taking out quite a number of other stations and some are used by emergency personal."

"Number two I hack into the power system and shut down power to the building. The same problem occurs, I have to take out several city blocks in order to solve your problem. Sorry Kim"

"That's Ok Wade we'll make out." With that she turned off the Kimmunicator and dropped it back into her water logged pocket. Glancing far into the eyes of her devotee she stated. "You ready to proceed?"

"Oh the joys of being humiliated in front of millions." And with that her gave her bottom a little pat and showed her the door he had located.

Ron supported Kim the short distance to the door her shin was still causing her considerable pain. He had his arm wrapped around her waist his hand gripping the waste of her pants and she leaned on him heavily for support. She had Ron punt the other nasty little rings that still lay upon the floor out of their route.

Ron left Kim leaning against the frame of the door as he looked a little ways to the right and left of the wooden gateway just in case it was just a door and no wall. No such luck, it was the only way forward and there was to be no going back. As he advanced on her again he gave a slight shrug and shook his head at the futility of their situation.

Kim had already tried the door and it was held fast, either with a lock or as it seemed in this case nailed shut. "Do you think you can bang your way through?" she asked him even though she knew it to be a silly question. He hadn't even been able to burst through that cardboard safe.

And with a running start and a mighty smash Ron plowed his way into the door and stopped dead. His face smushed up against the wood he slowly slid down until his knees hit the floor and his head rested against the barrier. Kim just shook her head and rolled her eyes, she was most definitely going to have to get him into better shape.

"Stop playing around and we'll give it a shot together."

Waiting until he had risen before she started shouldering the door. Together they smashed into the door once, twice and finally a third time but it didn't open the way she figured it would.

The door didn't burst open in the normal fashion but gave from the top. The pivot point had been at their feet. The floor on which they were standing had risen up and the door had fallen downward so they were pushed forward with their own momentum and were now lying on the door as it jerked forward.

Kim knew it to be another trap, she now felt herself skidding downward upon a slide. Twisting to and fro along the slippery metal she descended into yet another unknown humiliation. The ride ended with her thudding into a mat similar to the ones used in cheer practice, breaking her fall some what softly.

Kim was stopped short in her attempt to rise as a large heavy object plowed into her sending her back into the mat and knocking out the breath from her lungs. Ron had collapsed on top of her stunned. Twisting her head around so as she could to speak to him. "Ron there's something stabbing me in the lower back!"

Still slightly dazed he lifted his midsection up and she could fell him reach under and grab something and pull it out. There in his open hand was a poor mangled naked mole rat. "Sorry little buddy."

Kim grimaced and also hastily apologized to the poor little fellow as well.

They picked themselves up Kim's irritation growing by the minute "I'm really getting tired of this."

Ron was in total agreement "Ya know I think I'd rather be facing Drakken. At least we know what he's up to." He was still holding the crumpled Rufus in his hands the poor little guy was a little shaky on his legs still.

"I know what you mean." As she shook her head in exasperation

There was a nice warm fire letting off a warm rich glow across the room. A large flat screen monitor that normally housed itself in a compartment in the ceiling was the only other light in this large room. It was more of an office designed to make the owner look important.

Positioned in a massive leather chair sat a very attractive young lady dressed from neck to toes in a green and black suit. She was lounging in the chair, leaning against the one arm her legs sprawled over the other, long black hair hung down across the floor. She was leaning on one arm the other covering her eyes shaking her head in ashamed disbelief.

The only other person in the room had just jumped up from behind the wooden desk. He was a tall man with a rather blue complexion, long black hair wild on the top of his head but pulled back into a pony tail at the base of his scull. A nasty scare was bellow one eye and he was dressed almost entirely in blue. But right now this rather evil character was doing a happy dance.

Right there in front of the whole world, his arch nemesis Kim Possible had admitted that he was the best of her villainous foes and not only that she was being humiliated for all to see. Oh this was a joyful day.

Kim hissed as pain shot up length of her leg, Ron was rolling up the leg of her pants to get a better look at her wound to ensure that if she needed first aid he would give it to her before they moved on.

Rufus shone the light while Ron did the examination and Kim just held curses under her breath as he fingered around the damaged area. "It just looks rather badly bruised with a nasty red line across you shin but no lasting injury. You'll be in shorts in no time." He smiled as he looked up at her, then bent over and gave her a kiss just above her injury.

Kim bit her lip as another wave of pain rifled through her. "Why thank you sweetheart. That's very nice of you." She said with sarcasm. With that she grabbed hold of Ron and used him to rise to her feet. "Wish I had brought Wade's night vision goggles." It was a though that came about a half-hour to late, they were long since past that stage.

"There rather bulky to fit into the belting." Ron stated the obvious, the glasses were rather large and so tended to be brought along only when the two teens knew they were needed.

She grabbed hold of him. "Lets go, there's got to be an end to this disaster somewhere."

They were on the move again, lights flashing in all directions. But it wasn't long before something impeded their path. She knew it to be another trap once her eyes glanced upon the large almost 8' tube. Kim stopped their progress just shy of the entry, the far end of could not be seen with her small light.

Kim sighted, she really didn't wish to continue but could see any no other way around it. They were dancing to someone else's tune and she didn't like it one bit. She was supposed to be in charge of the situation not someone else and they would have to play things through. "Ah KP I think we have a problem."

Her shoulders drooped as she looked back despite the gnawing sensation that it was going to be bad news. She never got the chance to turn. Her arm was almost wrenched from its socket as Ron was practically dragging her forward. He had let out a scream and taken off running forward into the tunnel, he was still hanging onto her hand. "Ron No we shouldn't be heading into the tunnel!" She looked behind moving silently end over end was a massive bolder and it was gaining on them.

Her adrenaline took over as she forgot the pain in her leg as they began pumping in order to escape this latest conundrum. Ron's breath was coming short and ragged and she could see Rufus flapping behind holding on for dear life. But before they went much farther Ron's big feet came into effect and he tripped, falling head long and skidding across the ground with a loud splat, Rufus spilling head over tail out of sight.

He had fallen still holding her hand, Kim lost her balance as her feet were entangled by his prone body and she went down landing with a thud on top of him. Her breath knocked out as her bare midriff landed into his head. Gritting her teeth she made a mad grab for the grapple gun at her side but again she was too late as the giant rock squished overtop of her and her devotee.

There was a surprised look across her face as she realized she was still alive. The rock hadn't killed them, just rolled over them and stopped several meters in front. Angry rising up she dusted herself off and proceeded forward to examine this newest torment. Kim looked at it them snarled and smashed her fist as hard as she could into its mass. Small bits of styra foam flew off in all directions.

"I knew it wasn't real all the time." Kim looked over at his nervous smile and was clearly not amused she snorted of disgust.

Her teeth were clenched, her fist balled she really wanted to smash someone but the only person here was Ron. And he was the absolutely last person she wanted to hit well at least most of the time. Reaching out she grabbed hold of the front of his shirt "Let's get moving…."

Kim never completed her sentence the world had begun to spin. The tube had begun a circular rotation, spinning round and round, faster and faster. She couldn't see Rufus but Ron like her had fallen and was now plastered to the wall.

Kim's knew at once that this was one of those carnival rides designed to make people look like idiots as they fell all over the place, unable to keep their balance as the room moved around them. The only problem was this one had more power and was spinning at a tremendous rate. Please don't let Ron throw up passed through her thoughts as she spun around and around.

It lasted only as long as it took for her to get pushed out the front end of the tube and into the air. Crashing with a painful thud she skidded across the ground and lay still head spinning and unable to make the rotation stop.

Seconds later another crash and Ron landed adjacent to her sitting on his back side, arms splayed on his knees, his upper body gyrating in circles as if dancing to an unseen rhythm. Kim just lay on the ground eyes closed breathing deeply hands clenched into tight fists waiting for the world to become normal again before she sat up.

Ron shook his head "KP, you seen Rufus?" The words had just exited his mouth when a high pitched scream fallowed by a large pink naked mole rat bullet smashed into his head knocking him flat to the ground.

By this point Kim was now livid, red heads are naturally bad tempered but now she was worked up into a total rage. Turning and jabbing a figure in Ron's general unconscious direction. "This ends now! I'm fed up with this! It's going to end now!"

Ron could see the rage in her eyes as he pulled his plastered little buddy off his face and rose to a sitting position "I got an idea. Let me have all your smoke pellets."

He paced slowly back and forth in the small control room triumphant in his victory. The man in question was a small weasily little man, the top of his head held no hair and gleamed slightly in the light. The remainder of his head around the ears sprouted long very long messy curly hair large bulbous nose and small eyes were the most predominant features on his face. The head on top of this body seemed slightly too large for his small very thin body. He was dressed casually in corduroy pants with a nice dress shirt under a patterned sweater vest.

His triumph drew from the fact that his latest show was doing far better than he had imagined. His two teenage victims or should he say his two guests were performing far beyond expectation. They fit into so many viewer categories that this had become his best show ever.

He captured the teenage audience because these two were teenagers themselves. They were lovers as far as he knew and that brought in another set of people, the list kept going on and on. Oh joyful days ahead, he could practically write his own contracts, the networks would be lining up to sign him on. The biggest triumph was the fact that the evil villain community was viewing and they were notoriously difficult to get, always something else on the go.

Multiple monitors were glowing from different angles of Kim Possible and her lover both stunned sitting on the floor, and what was most amusing was the male, he couldn't remember the young lads name, had been smacked in the head by his own ugly little rodent pet. The building had been rigged with the best low light cameras money could buy for this little episode and they would come in handy later, so the money was well spent. They were capturing all the action with beautiful clarity.

His nerves had been almost shot today, not sure if the two would show up. But leave it to an over ambitious hero to never let a challenge go unanswered. But now he was relaxed, his greatest show was running into overtime, canceling out whatever crap the networks put on after his show finished, no lose there. He stopped his pacing to do a small little happy dance and continued to grin from ear to ear. There was no way anything could go wrong now.

"Boss! They've thrown out some sort of smoke bombs." One of his two technicians alerted him.

He was quickly out of his happy place and back into reality "Find them! There out there somewhere they can't just disappeared." His mind was starting to race. He would start to loose viewers if they could not be found soon. "Go to infra-red. That should pick them out."

The tech started to push buttons, calmly going through the different controls. "Nothing boss, there's something in the smoke. See those little sparkles, there messing up the imaging."

The boss brought his fist down into the control panel without much of a sound. "Check the other areas see if they went back or moved onto the next section." Quickly he watched as the multitude of camera angles and views passed before his eyes, but no sign of those blasted kids could be found. His temper was starting to rise and he looked out the large window front but his eyes could not penetrate the darkness.

"No other traps have been sprung…the cloud is starting to dissipate…I'm still not getting any sign of them." The tech was going down the list of problems discussed at one of the meetings before the show and none of the contingency plans were coming into play. Kim Possible and her partner had just disappeared. "Wait I got moment…I've got movement. I'm having problems pinpointing it."

A great echoing smash reverberated through the trailer as it shook from end to end. All the inhabitants ducked for cover in fear of the unknown, They were still in shock as they witnessed before them plastered to the other side of the thick plastic window two small teenagers smashed up against the pane.

The man's jaw dropped, he had expected them to arrive at some point but not like this. He watched in surprised horror as the plastic slowly fell out of its frame and toppled into the trailer, the two hero's still plastered to its surface as the pane ended its downward flight lying on the floor in front of him.

Kim slowly painfully using the control board as a support lifted herself onto her feet, grapple gun laying on the floor now useless the cable trailing out the now empty window. The smoke had obscured the cameras from viewing the hero's use of the gun to fire a line up to the rafters grabbing hold of the roof then swinging down to enter the command center the only source of light present.

She pointed a finger shakily in the man's direction her eyes were filled with anger. She was obviously in a great deal of pain right now but was still managing to hold herself erect. "You are going to jail." She said in a slightly wavering voice.

This was not quite what he had expected her to say. At this point looking at her standing in front of him with as far as he knew her lover sitting on the floor with a rather icky bald rat in his lap and massive hole in his pants, he almost certain she would start laying a beating on him. He had no clue as to what she was talking about but carefully glancing out the corner of his eye he could see the cameras rolling once again, his show was still on. As sweetly as he could he said. "What ever are you talking about young lady?"

"That book! You stole that book from the museum." She was starting to regain some composure and her lover was now rising to his feet to stand behind her in support, how sweat.

He chuckled to himself, ah yes the book. He took several steps back and turned to grasp the heavy tomb from the corner. "You mean this book?" he held it up to show her "I don't believe it was ever stolen."

"It's here and not in the museum. We were told it was stolen"

"Ah I see your point. I believe the book was on lone to the museum on condition that when the owner needed it back he could get it on a whim" He flipped the book over to show them the back cover and on that jacket was a picture of the author Allen Wood, him. With that triumph he smiled and held a pose similar to the one on the back of the dust jacket. "So you see it was never stolen. I just must of forgotten to tell the poor curator that I needed it back for the weekend. Oops, my bad."

He could now see the girl her face was starting to turn as red as the hair on her head at the realization that she couldn't do a thing that would get him in trouble. "The only thing you could have me arrested on is a mischief charge. That would get me a what? Slap on the wrist, a slight fine. With you on my show tonight I have entered the big league, prim time here I come. If you like I could have you on a guest shot in a show in the near future." Her teeth started to grind and her boyfriend placed his hand delicately on her shoulder all the time shaking his head in the negative. "The only trouble I may get into is a fine from the knotty language police over your little bumped knee. And such a vocalization from a cheerleader no less, your mother should wash you mouth out with soap." He smiled sweetly hoping she wouldn't lung at his throat.

"Would you like to take the book back or shall I?" Mr. Wood smiled his eye brows raised high on his forehead it was a rather conceded look. "Now since we have nothing else to discuss I shall bid you ado. You can leave by the most direct root out those doors." He pointed to a pair of doors at the very end of the trailer with the bold exit sign above. And with that he left out another door into the main building picking up a large flashlight as he went leaving the two technicians behind to mind the store.

Kim her fists still balled tightly by her sides, face a crimson colour, hair still damp and quite tousled, water dripping off her clothing and her underwear riding up making her life all that much more the uncomfortable. Deep in the knowledge that she had been quite humiliated for all to see just stuck in her throat, Bonnie would make her life miserable for the next while and never really let her live it down.

Ron reached down a picked the gun up off the floor of the trailer hitting the button to retract the cable into its housing turned and looked at her. "What just happened here?" he was rather confused but knew enough to see that his love just reeked tweek.

She let her shoulders sag releasing a heavy sigh she was quite worn out "We just got our butts handed to us."

"Oh."

"Come on lets go home, I feel the need for a long hot shower." She felt a slight smile cross her face as he took her hand in his.

They made their way slowly to the end of the trailer, leaving the book lying where the man Wood had left it. The two defeated teens each grabbed one of the handles on the doors and pulled them open wishing nothing more than to leave this wretched place.

Both stopped dead in their tracks for no sooner had the doors opened fully than a strange whirring sound greeted their ears, fallowed by a twang and with a final splat the world went back into darkness.

Kim stood practically crushing poor Ron's hand she could feel the pie tray and filling slowly sliding off her face and with a metallic thud it hit the ground. Through her pasty covered face she could see a camera catching their images as clear as day. A long slow loud breath of air escaped from her mouth sending up a cloud of filling. Things could get no worse. Behind she could hear the two techs stifling back laugher.

A long silence ensued neither teen saying anything, just standing staring off at the camera, picturing the credits that were most likely passing by their faces at lightning speed. Finally Ron piped up "So what kind did you get?"

Slowly she moved her eyes to see him looking towards her, his face covered in a similar goop as her own "Chocolate."

"Ah man. I got coconut"

Again a long silence ensued both gazing at each other, Ron with a smile on his face and a slight twinkle in his eyes. "Yes Ron you can have a piece of my pie."

The moment the words left her mouth she realized the error in what she had said. With a movement quicker than she normally associated with her man he had wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her over to him. She half heatedly tried to pull herself away but ended up letting out a slight shriek as he used his tongue to get a good lick of the chocolaty pastry that coated her cheek.


End file.
